Odd Moments
by imonthiswebsitewaytoomuch
Summary: In ever book there are moments that don't- Well, that don't quite make the cut. These are those moments. I do not own PJO or HOO
1. Chapter 1

The Lightning Thief

"Umm, Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I have to um, go to the bathroom."

"Well go pee behind a tree or something! We need to keep moving if we want to get to the Underworld."

"You see, I don't think that gonna cut it…"

"…Gross."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Lightning Theif**_

"Hey Percy... You stink."

"And you smell like a bucket of roses? We are in the back of an _animal_ truck, Grover."

"I know that, but still. Even the animals don't like it."

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Sea of Monsters**_

_****_"Percy! Percy! Percy, look!"

"What is it Tyson?"

"They have little bottles for little people!"

"...Those are shampoo bottles...for normal sized people. A lot of cruse ships have them."

"Oh. Then what do little people drink?"

"I donno, Big guy."


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Sea of Monsters**_

_****_"Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"If all this Greek Mythology stuff is real...Is Santa real too?"

"Percy, how old are you?"

"Thirteenth. Why?"

"Then we shouldn't be having this conversation."

"But-"

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Titans Curse**_

_****_"Do you know the muffin man, the muffin man? Do you know the muffin man who lives on-"

"Can it Grover."

"Haha! I see what you did there!"

"You too Percy."

"The muffin man hates you Thalia."


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Titans Curse**_

_****_"So Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Last night, while you were knocked out, you were muttering something."

"Like what?"

"You were saying something about a thong."

"..."

"..."

"I honestly don't know what to say to that."


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Battle of the Labyrinth **_

_****_"Hello, is Rachel there?"

"Hold on a moment please, sir"

"Okay."

*_A few moments later_

__"Uh-hm, Miss Dare is currently helping her father wax his back. Would you like to hold until she is done?"

"No! No, I mean, can you just tell her Percy called?"

"I'll do my best sir."


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Battle of the Labyrinth **_

"Percy...I thought you were dead."

"So did I."

"You guys really need to lighten up. He's alive isn't he? You should be greatful."

"Annabeth why are you balling your fists? Rachel's right. I should be greatful I'm alive."

"When is she wrong Percy? When is she _ever_ wrong in your eyes?"


	9. Chapter 9

**_The Last Olympian_**

**__**"Hey, Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"If you um, like a girl...how do you tell her?"

"Percy. I'm twelve. What makes you think I have any more knowledge on women then you?"

"I don't know. I just thought, sense _technically_,you're like eighty-"

"No, Percy. No."


	10. Chapter 10

**_The Last Olympian_**

"I've been thinking..."

"So now you think Percy?"

"Haha, very funny. All kidding aside, does Rachel...bother you?"

"Does Rachel bother- Does she bother me? Oh no! Not at all! We're like freakin' best friends in my eyes!"

"Oh okay. Just making sure, thanks Annabeth!"

"You are a freaking moron."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Lost Hero**_

_****_"Piper! Piper! Piper! Piper!"

"What!"

"Nothing, you're name just sounds funny if you say it a lot"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes it does! Jason try it."

"Leo, I donno if I sh-"

"Do it."

"...Piper. Piper. Piper, Piper, Piper, Piper! Leo you were right! Piper, Piper, Piper, Piper! Piper! Piper! Piper! Piper!"

"I _hate_ both of you."

"We love you!"

"Shut up, Leo."


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Lost Hero**_

"So, this Percy guy...He did a lot of awesome stuff right?"

"Yeah. He did. Look, Jason, I don't really want to talk about this."

"Oh, sorry! It must have sucked how you two, you know, did _it_ and then you wake to find him gone."

"Excuse me?"

"But at least it wasn't you're first time, right?"

"I'm a virgin, you Jack***!"

"But-but! Travis and Conner said-"

"I don't want to here it!"

"But- I'm sorry Annabeth! I-I didn't know!"


	13. Chapter 13

**_The Son of Neptune_**

**__**"So who are you?"

"...Nico."

"Do I- Do I know you?"

"Uh, psh, um, no! Gods, Percy, you can't know everyone!"

"I didn't tell you my name yet."

"...Shut up!"


	14. Chapter 14

**_The Son of Neptune_**

"I had the best dream ever last night!"

"Oh really, Percy? What was it about?"

"It was about this beautiful girl named Annabeth and she made my whole body feel-"

"Nevermind, I don't want here about it. You could've just told me it was a wet dream before I asked."

"What? Frank, no!"

"Whatever you say man."


End file.
